Somtimes I Regret
by Manicewriter88
Summary: A story written in first person of how a pilot some how survives a unbelievable battle


I kept my head on a swivel, after what seemed to be a never-ending dogfight with a yellow I watched it fall out of the sky in a bright ball of fire, but he didn't go down without a fight. After seeing the burning jet slam into the ground below I checked my plans stats and I was prity much ok, except for the large hole in my plane only a few feet from me. The yellow able to hit my plane with some bullets before I shot him down, and I was thankful that I wasn't the looser in this battle, being so far out into the mountains like I am, there would be no chance of survival. I kind of feel sorry for the pilot I shot down, I didn't see him eject from his yellow, but if he survived I hope he doesn't suffer… he deserves that much at least. As I was stuck in this trance of the fresh mountain sky all of a sudden my warning alarms started going off making all sorts of noises, then I saw the one thing that all pilots fear most **missile alert**flashed on my heads up display. I kept my head on a swivel as I banked hard just as the missile came within just a few feet of blowing me out of the sky.

I quickly spotted the enemy, another Yellow "oh that's nice" I Say to myself as I bank into a fighting maneuver to get around him, but this yellow was different, he didn't fall into the trap and try to follow me, instead he went down extremely close to the ground. This confused me; no pilot ever should fly so close to the mountains, the extreme winds and temperatures change so quickly that it can cause your jet to stall and crash into the large rocks. I didn't fall for it I stayed high up, about 30,000 feet or so, being this high I could watch his every move, or so I thought.

How should I have known this was one of the most well known fighters that the enemies they had, I wasn't able so see his number but I knew for sure it was a yellow, and this was bad, fighting a yellow with only 3 missiles remaining I had to make them count. "Three should be plenty" I tell myself, and I don't know how I got separated from my squadron, I'm out of radio contact for some reason but I don't see a AWACS jamming my signal, could it be from that yellow? No that's imposable, how can you fit a jammer to knock out my signal from way up here, he would have to be extremely close to me to even do that with a smaller jammer.

Then I herd it, the roar of another engine I checked my 6, 3, 9, and 12 but no enemy jet, then I looked up, there he was, about 20 feet above me! And it turned out he…was a she, a female pilot, I knew right away who this was, it was Jessie, or as we called her. The widow maker, 126 kills she got already, and I knew that I may be her 127th, I know this was her not because of her jet, but because she was flying upside down over my jet…and she looked right at me and waved. I didn't know what to do so I waved back; after I did she stalled her jet on purpose and ended up on my 6, "NOT GOOD!" I yell as I try to break her off my 6 everything I did she was able to keep up it was insane. I pushed my body and plane to there limits and even past them pulling large amounts of G forces and hearing my plane creek from the high speeds, but again to no avail, she just kept following me, almost what seemed to be taunting me

Then it happened I was worried about it but I had to get away, I overheated my engines, and they grinded to a halt. I was dead quiet now in the cockpit and I tried to keep my plane in the air, but I was fighting a loosing battle, the F-22 I was in began to fall towards the mountains below and the Widow Maker followed me down. I desperately tried to get my engines going again as I watched my altitude fall faster and faster.

What seemed to be an eternity was the sound of angels…no I didn't die but I herd the twin engines begin to wind up, but they had to hurry with only 15,000 feet left I didn't have much time, I pulled up as hard as I could to try to stop the fall, but with little to no avail. Just as it seemed that all was lost as I pulled up, my jet began to rise up and climb again, Widow Make was waiting for me and now no more games, she began to fire at me, and I banked hard left just missing the line of bright flashes zipping by my left wing. What's amazing is she was using an old F-16 witch is highly outdated, and slow, but yet she handles it like it's a UFO, doing impossible stunts to counter every barrage of bullets I send at her, I conserve my missiles waiting for the perfect moments, because no matter how good of a pilot you are, after a few hits from missiles, the plane will no longer fly.

I saw an opportunity and seized it, and show a missile at her, the missile glowed brightly as the rocket propelled it at her at high speeds but to my surprise she dogged it my a few feet off her back fin. I began to get angry, I'm running out of fuel 2 missiles, and about 350 rounds mf ammo, things seemed to be hopeless, but I was able to stay on her tale, it turns out that the reason she is such a killer is because she uses the engine stalling technique, which worked on me when my engines gave out by making them overwork and die. I guess God loves me, or I would be dead right now, I'm not too sure how my engines kick in but they did and gave me a fighting chance. My body rushes with Adeline as I get a lock on her again and send a volley of bullets at her, she doesn't seem to have seen me and the bullets rip through her tail. "I didn't think it would be this easy" I keep telling myself but I was wrong, way wrong. In the middle of the air she diploid her planes parachute to slow her down but she didn't want to slow down instead she released it and is incased my windshield and left me blind. I knew I would never get this off by trying to shake it off, so instead I tried to rip it off. I quickly hit my afterburners and went upward. Going faster and faster I began to see rips in the fabric but I also see, and hear that she has gotten behind me and is shooting again.

I can tell she is angry now for damaging her plane, she isn't using bullets, but her missiles, one right after another fly at me but just missing. Then it happened the shute ripped off my pane and inloged itself into her engine of her plane causing her engine to erupt in a ball of fire. I used this opportunity to get behind her pane to finish her off, as I get in range she doesn't try to avoid me, she stays going straight. I think she was in shock of how her own trap backfired and now had finished her. But she knew as much as I did that she lost no matter what she did now, I caught up to her plane and flew right next to her. She actually took her mask off and I was able to see her face, she was smiling, I guess she never actually met someone as talented as her in combat. I waves slowly to her and she waved back, then her pane began to fall towards Earth. I knew I had to finish the job so I fired my last two missiles at her and they both hit their targets. Her plane erupted in a giant fireball now, and exploded as it hit the ground below.

I finally felt relaxed after a long day, and headed back to the nearest allied base. To this day I always wondered if it weren't for that backfire of her plan, would she have one, was she supposed to win and I only one because I was lucky. I think at times she should have one, she was a better pilot and now I guess, I got lucky. As soon as I got back to base and told them what happened they barely could believe it that I was the victor of such a dangerous waltz, and in victory they painted a black widow spider on my planes wing to signify that I won the combat that day, I have full respect for that pilot and maybe someday I'll actually get to meat here…not here but in a different life


End file.
